Un cumpleaños de Rosalie
by MissRosalie
Summary: Short-fic. Un original cumpleaños para Rosalie, en manos de Emmett.
1. Chapter 1

11:59 pm

Estaba ansiosa, como una niña en noche buena esperando su regalo; pero yo esperaba a alguien muy diferente, pero no menos mitológico. Esperaba por un vampiro de rasgos aniñados, un tanto juguetón, bromista en ocasiones y un romántico en otras.

Había salido hace ya tres horas con la mala excusa de cazar, cuando en realidad no necesitaba de ningún don para saber que iba a comprarme algún detalle o simplemente rosas blancas, de aquellas que terminábamos arrancándole los pétalos para esparcirlos sobre el cuerpo desnudo del otro.

O quizás éste año volvería a las joyas, como aquella década en que poseía más dinero en mi cuello que en mi cuenta bancaria.

Recibir regalos de Emmett en mi cumpleaños siempre era clásico, como un novio más que un marido. Una atención, un obsequio delicado, un detalle sofisticado siempre era lo suyo, y yo me había acostumbrado a ello, no porque esperara otra cosa, si no porque con él siempre era mejor una caricia, un beso… Desde el primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos, Emmett me explicaba lo mismo: Su habilidad para sorprender en ocasiones especiales no era un don precisamente, y yo sin darle importancia le repetía que no era de que preocuparse, que lo que viniera de él siempre me iba a gustar.

El jeep llegó a la residencia y me puse más ansiosa de lo que estaba. Me acomodé sobre nuestra cama matrimonial colocando toda mi cabellera suelta atrás, esperándolo con una sonrisa ligera. Emmett subió las escaleras a paso humano, saludando a Alice que estaba al paso.

Y entonces entró.

-Hola cielo. –Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa con aquellos hoyuelos que eran más míos que suyos.

Mi vista fue de su rostro de niño hasta la bolsa marrón que llevaba en su mano. Sonreí un poco más.

-Pensé que ibas de caza. –Le dije desinteresadamente, volviendo a moverme. Emmett comenzó a moverse también hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Sí, pero pasé a comprar algo. –Se sentó en el suelo, sobre la alfombra de piel blanca.

-¿Ah, sí? –Le pregunté con tono curioso mientras lo veía abrir la bolsa y sacar una caja.

Pero era muy colorida, y mi vampiro parecía ahora el niño ansioso de navidad. Y efectivamente fue así.

-¡Me compré un nuevo X-box! –Levantó el juego emocionado, mirándome entusiasmado.

Abrí los ojos como plato, cambiando esa sonrisa que se había comenzado a formar por una expresión de piedra. Apreté los labios para no decir nada, mientras que él me miraba confundido.

-Un… X-box. –Balbuceé, parándome de la cama incrédula de lo que veía y oía.

-¿Rose? –Él dijo aún sentado en la alfombra.

Lo miré una última vez antes de salir de la habitación con un portazo fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para arrancar la puerta. Con la misma velocidad de la que salí, bajé las escaleras ignorando a Alice que me pedía detenerme. Tomé las llaves de la despensa en donde estaban las de todos, y pegué el mismo portazo pero ahora en la puerta de salida. Al segundo siguiente estaba sobre mi auto encendiéndolo para perderme un momento.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

_**No olviden visitar mi perfil de fanfiction para encontrar mi facebook. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's POV.

-¿No crees que lo del X-BOX fue demasiado? – Alice murmuró, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Ambos sabíamos que era la única forma de sacarla de casa. – Me moví de un lado a otro en la habitación, guardando la caja y bolsa en el armario.

Honestamente no era el mejor con sorpresas, y seguramente cuando ella se entere de que todo ese mal momento no era más que para sacarla de casa, se enfadaría aún más. Quizás no. Con Rosalie nunca se sabía, y eso era lo que me encantaba de ella.

-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? – Jasper se asomó en el cuarto, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Alice.

-Si hermano. Tengo casi todo instalado y sólo necesito que se larguen de acá. – Dije entre carcajadas, tomando mi celular y guardándolo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Acto seguido salí de mi habitación, bajo las risas de mis hermanos por mi evidente nerviosismo.

-Si a ella no le gusta la sorpresa estarás en graves problemas grandulón. – Alice se mofó.

Le respondí levantándole el dedo del medio, sin mirarla, concentrado en bajar las escaleras con una caja en mi otro brazo. Alcancé a escuchar sus risas y murmullos antes de que se fueran a su habitación y saltaran por el balcón hacia el bosque. La casa finalmente había quedado en disposición mía, para mis planes, mi sorpresa, y mi Rose.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía, por eso traje mi celular. Estaría informado gracias a Alice, si en cualquier momento Rosalie decidía volver a casa, yo lo sabría por mensaje de texto. O eso esperaba.

Sin preocuparme más por los detalles, comencé la instalación de mi sorpresa, colgando el cableado en mis brazos y escalando las paredes de la casa por fuera; todo eso intentando no dejar ningún atisbo de mis zapatos o forcejeo de mis manos. Esme me mataría… Bueno, de nuevo.

A penas comencé a colocar la cinta sobre los cables, mi celular sonó, avisando de un mensaje.

-Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. – Me quejé. ¡Era Rosalie! O más bien, Alice avisándome que Rosalie vendría. Me apuré aún más en mi trabajo, afirmándome de la pared como podía gracias a mis habilidades; y fue inevitable pasar a llevar una esquina de madera que quedó con la forma de mi zapato. Bien, Esme me sacaría el pie. Podía vivir sin un pie… ¿Podía? -¡Emmett concéntrate!—Pensé, apurando mi paso por la casa, como spiderman o algo así. Lo que me pareció raro fue que ni rastros había del auto de Rosalie a metros a la redonda.

Entonces tomé el celular para leer el mensaje de Alice el cual decía: "Sigue trabajando oso araña. Ella aún no planea llegar."

Rodé los ojos e intenté no tirar el celular o aplastarlo, por la falsa alarma que me había dado mi hermana. Seguramente estaba riéndose a carcajadas con sus visiones, así que no le iba a dar en el gusto de darle un espectáculo, y continué con mi trabajo.

Rosalie's POV.

El caucho del neumático hacía salpicar el barro del camino, acompañado con el sonido que el motor emitía. Posiblemente tendría algo que reparar al llegar a casa, pero no era tiempo de preocuparse ahora.

Sentía frustración y rabia. O no, quizás eso era poco para describir como me sentía en éste momento. Emmett jamás olvidaba mi cumpleaños, y aunque así fuese, Alice tendría la decencia de recordárselo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Un X-Box! ¡Un maldito juego era más importante que mi cumpleaños!

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, barajando la idea de bajarme del auto y seguir mi camino a pie entre el bosque; cazar algo quizás, o simplemente luchar con un animal por su vida calmaría mi enojo en algo. Dentro de mí, odiaba ser tan temperamental y que mis emociones controlaran mis acciones, como ahora; tanto era así que ni Jasper podía controlarme a veces. Supongo que el hecho de que hayamos sido transformados tan jóvenes provocó una especie de maldición, atrapados en una eterna adolescencia de montaña rusa emocional.

Pasaron los minutos manejando y había pasado del espeso bosque a la carretera, cruzando los límites de Forks y quién sabe si llegando a los alrededores de la Push. Ni el tratado estuvo en mi mente cuando pisaba el acelerador. Fue entonces que me detuve a un lado, camuflada entre la noche oscura, sin sonidos perceptibles al oído humano, pero incluso para el mío había un cómodo silencio. Respiré hondo un par de veces, innecesariamente, pero era un buen hábito de relajación. Inclusive me di el lujo de abrir el techo de mi descapotable, mover el asiento hacia atrás y quedarme a observar el pasar de las nubes que cada tanto se iluminaban por una escurridiza luna. Quizás estaba exagerando, y mi cumpleaños ya no era gran cosa. Después de todo, pasaría la eternidad cumpliendo años, y no podía encapricharme con recibir toda la atención cada 12 meses por el resto de mi existencia… Por muy tentador que sonase.

Una gota de agua se avecinaba a mi rostro y pude haberla esquivado pero no lo hice. Dejé que reemplazara a una lágrima inexistente en mi mejilla, rodando hasta llegar a mi mandíbula y muriendo finalmente en mi cuello. Sentía… ya ni sabía lo que sentía. Sólo quería volver a casa; y así fue.

Coloqué al auto en marcha de vuelta a mi hogar, a mi lugar, en donde mi hombre estaría esperando dudoso, o quizás con una disculpa al darse cuenta de lo que olvidó. Y yo seguramente, mucho más serena, le diría que todo está bien, que fue una estupidez. Olvidaríamos el asunto y haríamos el amor como otra noche más. Eso pensaba hasta llegar a la residencia y encontrar todo apagado, o al menos lo que se veía usualmente en casa, como la luz de la terraza, y un par de linternas indicando el garaje. Si no fuese por el marrón claro, la casa se habría perdido entre la oscuridad del espeso bosque.

Apagué el motor y me bajé del auto, mirando la casa y sus alrededores, agudizando mi olfato para encontrar a alguien, pero nuestro hogar siempre tenía muy marcados los aromas de cada uno, y era casi imposible distinguir si era un olor reciente.

Al cerrar la puerta de mi auto, el eco de éste retumbó en la casa, y las luces se prendieron; pero no las del interior. Una guirnalda de luces rojas y blancas, intercaladas formaban un corazón gigante que abarcaba los tres pisos de la casa. En medio de todo eso, un lienzo blanco se desenrolló desde el balcón de Carlisle y Esme, y entonces lo vi. Estaba sobre la tela, apoyado en el barandal como si fuese lo más natural del mundo… Sonriente. Con aquellos hoyuelos perfectos adornándole el rostro de niño.

Me tomó un momento percatarme del escrito en el lienzo, y creo que mi mente esperaba algo así como un enorme "Feliz Cumpleaños", pero mis ojos vieron otra cosa. Emmett se subió al borde del balcón y saltó ágilmente a centímetros de mí, quedando con una rodilla en suelo. De una manera clásica, sacó una caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo, colocándola a la altura de mis manos para dejar ver finalmente el diamante.

Después de todo no se le había olvidado, y quien sabe, terminaría celebrando cada doce meses mi cumpleaños, aunque fuese por toda la eternidad. Esa noche, en una celebración tan humana, Emmett abrió paso a otra de mis tradiciones favoritas: El lienzo decía "Cásate conmigo".

Por supuesto, le dije que sí.


End file.
